My Buddy
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: Emmett is a vampire, what means he doesn't age. But his family, including his best friend and brother Mick, do age. What would happen if Mick died and Emmett is upset?


**Hi guys, it's me! ;)  
I just came up with this, because we know that Rosalie was always the one with a horrible past and everything, but I wanted to give this time the attention to Emmett. We all know that vampires don't age, but humans do. Emmett had a brother who was his best friend, what would happen if Emmett's best friend died?**

**Enjoy!  
--------------**

My buddy

Being a vampire was never a problem for me. I loved being able to run faster than you could ever imagine, or being stronger than anyone in the world. I loved the fact that I had a lovely family and an amazing wife. Being a vampire made my life a lot easier and better. I wouldn't think twice of being one. I was happy, and I was more than glad that I could live forever with my Angel and my family. I didn't care if I would never age, well, until now. My youngest brother, Mick, died.

I was running through the trees after I found out. I was at the churchyard, to lay flowers for my family. Until I saw a new one next to it. Mick Jason McCarty. I ran away as fast as I could. I sat down on the ground next to a river. I looked how the water flows past. Remembering old memories about Mick, for how far I knew them in my vampire existence. For once I hated to be one, to see how every member of my family was dying. For once I wished Rosalie didn't found me and the bear just finished me off, but deep inside me I knew I would regret my thoughts soon.

Mick was always my little brother. Compared with the rest of our family, I did the most thing with Mick. He was my favorite from all my brothers and sisters. Mick was funny and he liked to play pranks with me or to wrestle with me. Allot people don't like to do things with their younger sibling, but I did. For some reason Mick was my buddy. He was just one year younger than me, so there wasn't much difference qua age between us. Mick and I did allot things together, we were almost every time together. Like we were twins. I could remember a time that we played a prank on our sister, Joly.

_'Shh!' I put my finger on Mick's mouth before Joly would wake up. Mick and I grinned when we put the spider on Joly's face. We ran quickly and quietly out of the bedroom before somebody would see us. After we closed the door quietly we gave each other a high five._

_'I can't wait until she'll wake up!' Mick laughed and I joined in. We loved to play pranks on our sister Joly. Suddenly we heard a sharp shriek from the bedroom. Mick and I high fived again before we sneak out of the house. 'Did you hear her?' Mick snickered. I nodded, not able to say something because I was laughing so hard that I almost fell on the ground. I wrapped my arms around my stomach from laughing. _

_'EMMETT DALE MCCARTY AND MICK JASON MCCARTY! HERE NOW!' we heard our father scream. Mick and I looked at each other. _

_Uh-oh_

I almost chuckled at that memory. Our father was furious and our mother didn't seem happy either. My other siblings were snickering quietly while Joly shot them a glare. Father smacked us both and we had to promise that we would never do that again. Good times, good times.

With Mick everything was a surprise. He once told me that he was in love with a girl. I could remember that I thought that he was joking. Mick was furious.

_'Emmett?' I turned around to face my brother and best friend Mick. _

_'Yeah?' I answered him._

_'I want to tell you something' Mick seemed very nervous while he spoke the words._

_'What?' I asked him curiously. Not knowing what he wanted to tell me._

_'You have to promise that you keep it as a secret,' Mick said to me while he pointed with his finger at me. 'Promise,' he commanded me._

_'Okay, okay,' I held out my hands defensive. 'I promise.'_

_Mick took a deep breath. 'I'm in love.'_

_'Dude no,' was the first thing that came up in me before I started to laugh out loud. 'That must be a joke,' I said between my laughs. Mick frowned angrily at me and I stopped with laughing. 'That must be a joke,' my eyes widened when Mick didn't answer me. 'It's just a joke, is it? Come on Micky,' I punched him playfully on his arm._

_'I tell you that I'm in love and you think that it is a freaking joke?' Mick said through his teeth angrily. _

_'Ah come on, Micky!' I spread my arms. 'Isn't it a joke?' _

_'NO!' Mick screamed in my face. My breath stopped and I looked with wide eyes at him. _

_'Sorry,' I mumbled. Mick seemed to calm down with that. I decided to use it before he would be angry again. 'So, is she hot?' I couldn't help but smirk at my question._

_Mick rolled his eyes. Good. 'Of course, Emmett,' I laughed._

I snorted. The name of the girl was Carrie and she fell in love with my brother like he did with her. She stole my brothers heart, but that was not the only thing she stole. She stole my brother from _me_. I could remember that we had a big fight about that. It was our first fight about a _girl_.

_'Hey Micky. Wanna play baseball?' I asked my brother while I throw with a baseball in my hand in the air. _

_Mick shook his head. 'No. I'm going to Carrie, we're going to a picnic with each other,' Mick smiled while he spoke about his love. _

_My eyes narrowed. Of course. Carrie. 'You do a lot stuff with her, don't you?' I said harshly to him. _

_Mick felt where this was going. 'Emmett, what's wrong? Are you... jealous?' I could see that Mick almost laughed at the word "jealous"._

_'No of course not!' I defended myself immediately. However I knew that I was jealous, but I didn't wanted to admit it. Not for that girl. _

_'Come on, bro. It's okay to be jealous sometimes,' Mick wrapped his arm around my shoulder while he laughed at his words. _

_I pushed his arm harshly away. 'I'm. Not. Jealous.' I snapped through my teeth. _

_Mick's expression changed from happiness to anger. 'Yes you are. Why can't you just accept that I'm with Carrie now? She's everything to me. Everything!' I bit my bottom lip at his words. 'Just learn to live with it. I love Carrie with every cell in my body, I love Carrie with all my heart, she is my sun!' he kept going. _

_I stood up and turned around. While he faced my back I spoke: 'If she's your everything, what am I?' and with that I walked angry out of the room, leaving a stunning Mick behind._

Mick and I didn't spoke that day anymore. As he said he went on a "picnic" with that girl. But when he came back he wanted to talk to me. I could remember that conversation clearly. It was an important conversation, one I would never forget.

_'Emmett?' Mick said softly while he stood behind me. I was sitting on a rock, looking at a river. _

_'What?' I snapped at him. 'Shouldn't you be with Carrie?' I couldn't help but be mean to him. __'Or are you going to tell me all the details of your "picnic",' I spit the word picnic like it was a dirty word. _

_'I'm sorry, Emmett,' Mick whispered to me. He stepped closer and sat down next to me. I didn't face him. 'I'm sorry that I left you behind while I did everything with Carrie. I'm sorry bro.'_

_'You think that with an apologize you can make me feel happy?' I snapped incredulous at him. _

_'No, no!' Mick shook his head like crazy. 'Of course not,' he sighed. 'I knew I neglect you, you don't deserve that,' Mick sighed again. 'Yes, I love Carrie with all my heart,' I shook my head frustrated. I knew it, I was nothing for him. 'But you Emmett, you _are_ my heart,' I looked up at him with surprise. 'Emmett, you're the best brother someone could ever imagine. I don't want you to feel sad because of me. It's just that... Carrie gives me that feeling...' Mick looked dreamily at the sky. 'I don't know it's just so...'_

_'Love,' I answered him simply. 'She's giving you love, that's the feeling,' I sighed, knowing that I already forgive him. _

_Mick smiled at me. 'Bro, you're my best friend. Nobody can stand between us, even not Carrie,' he said the last part quietly. _

_'Nobody,' I said and we grinned while we punched our fist at each other._

Yeah, nobody. Mick was my buddy, like I was his. A few years later, Mick married Carrie. I knew that I had a hard time to deal with the fact that she stole my brothers heart, but Carrie made Mick happy. And who makes my buddy happy, makes me happy.

But it was all gone. Mick was dead. He would never smile again, or make jokes again. I knew that after my "death" in 1935, I would never see Mick again. But he was alive, his heart was still beating. I had a hard time with absorb the fact that I would never see him again. Of course I told my family about Mick, but I never told anyone about that I missed him so much. Even not Rosalie, because I knew that it would hurt her. Edward was the only one who knew it, because of his gift. After Carlisle changed me I went to my house often, of course I hide behind trees so nobody would see me. I once saw Mick crying. It was one of the most awful memories I had. I could still now remember that picture in my head. Mick, crying and sobbing my name. It took me all my focus not to run to him and scream: "I'M ALIVE!"

I pulled my head in my hands while I started to dry sob lightly. I wasn't the kind of person who cried often, but I couldn't hold my dry sobs now. Of course I knew that he would die some day. But I didn't realize that that day would come so soon. Mick would always have a place in my heart, he was my best friend. I knew that after my change he had a hard time to absorb everything, and now it was my turn to cry about the dead of my favorite brother, my buddy.

'Emmett?' I didn't move an inch when I heard Rosalie's worried voice. I tried to hold my dry sobs, I didn't wanted her to see me like this. I didn't liked it when people saw me crying. 'Emmett,' Rosalie whispered while she stepped closer to me. It was like she could cry every moment, because her voice had a vibration. Suddenly Rosalie wrapped her arms around me. 'Edward told me,' she whispered to me. 'It's okay, Emmett,' she said to me while she kissed my head, like a mother who was comfort her four-year-old child, 'you can cry,' I knew that it was a lie. Me crying would make it harder for Rosalie. But she knew what was good for me. Apparently crying was the best option.

'I loved him,' I suddenly cried in her arms. I couldn't hold my dry sobs anymore. 'He was my best friend, Rosalie. My best friend,' I sobbed in her arms while Rosalie started to caress my back with one of her hands. 'He's gone,' it was like a hole has been punched through my chest when I spoke the last three words.

'Honey,' Rosalie couldn't say more because she started to dry sob lightly too. 'I can't see you like this,' she sobbed lightly to me. 'I love you, Emmett. And so did Mick,' Rosalie laid her head on top of mine. 'I know that Mick loves you, you're his best friend and buddy,' she placed her other hand on my cheek. She pulled her head from mine to face me. She placed her other hand now on my other cheek so our eyes would meet. 'But it was time. It doesn't matter were Mick is, here or in Heaven, you will always be in his heart, and he will always be in yours. Nobody can separate you two. You're best friends and brothers, nobody can change that,' she whispered to me before she gave me a kiss on my forehead.

I was more than glad that Rosalie was here with me. I finally understood Mick when he said that Carrie was everything for him. Rosalie was _my_ everything. Without her I wouldn't be here. Without her I didn't know if I could go through eternity. Her sweet words were comforting me and calming me down. She was right. It doesn't matter if Mick was here or in Heaven, he will always be in my heart. 'Thank you,' I choked out and Rosalie smiled angelic at me.

'I love you, Emmett. Don't be upset, honey. I can't see you like this,' she leaned in so our foreheads could touch. 'You will be fine, I'm gonna help you,' I gave a small smile and she returned the smile. She gave me a peck on the lips before sitting down in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and we started to talk about Mick. I didn't know how long we talked. Minutes? Hours? I told her everything about Mick. Of course she knew a few things, but this time I told her _everything_. Even the time after my change. She listened good to me and laughed at the funny parts.

Like I said before. Mick has a special place in my heart. After all, he's my buddy. Mick is my brother and best friend. Nobody, and I mean, _nobody_ can comes between us. I love you, bro. You're my buddy.

**-------------  
I think some parts were pretty sad, but I think it's important to show this side of Emmett too. He was always the funny, big brother, but he has feelings too.  
****I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you.**


End file.
